White Sheets and Paper Cups
by orangepencils
Summary: Series of drabbles about the various characters from Ouran.
1. To Understand Her

White Sheets and Paper Cups

**White Sheets and Paper Cups**

**Chapter 1: To Understand Her**

**214**

**Hello to one and all, I am back, sort of, from the land of the absence. I do apologize for not having done ANYTHING since… by God, NEW YEARS! … or something like that. I blame school. Now its summer and I can't finish something if my life depended on it. So I wrote this where I work and it's a series of drabbles that will be updated whenever I feel like it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: It feels good to be back!**

**Edited: September 27****th**** 2008**

**Summary: Series of drabbles about the various characters from Ouran. **

To Understand Her

Tamaki's POV

-The day she told me she was afraid of thunder, I understood.-

There used to be a time when even I was afraid of such trivial things. I could still remember the far away time when I feared the lightning and thunder. I was even more afraid when my father wasn't around. When that would happen, I would cling to my mother and she would pat my hair and tell me that everything would be alright. But then she got sick and things changed again. Most times, she was too tired or too weak to soothe my pains and scares when the weather outside turned bad.

The only other person left to help me out in my time of need wasn't really a person. He was my only other friend. He was my teddy bear. As stupid as it might seem, Beary was able to provide me with the comfort that I needed. Maybe it was because my mother had given it to me when I had been a young lad. Now I'm over my scare of thunderstorms. It is these memories that allow me to understand her fright and I could only hope that she could find comfort in my arms.

OWARI

**Wee chapter 1 is done! Ok so I have chapter 2 started and I don't know when I'll finish it. If you have any suggestions, bring them out. That's all for now!**


	2. To be Brave

White Sheets and Paper Cups

**White Sheets and Paper Cups**

**Chapter 2: To be Brave**

**So I finally decide to update this! Yay for me. Here's the catch. I had written almost all of it down on a piece of paper back in July or August and now that I decided to type it, I couldn't find it. Result, I had to rewrite something completely different. Which means that if and when I find it, I'll make a chapter for it. The only thing I remember is that it had dialogue. Wow, big help. So, try and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I want the old idea back!**

**Edited: September 27****th**** 2008**

**Summary: Series of drabbles about the various characters from Ouran. **

To be Brave

Haruhi's POV

-Whenever I looked into his eyes, I saw bravery.-

Some people would say that the first thing they noticed about him was his charm. Others would say his looks. Some would even say his naivety and his narcissism. I, on the other hand noticed bravery and after hearing my thoughts on it, others would usually agree.

Some would ask me why I would notice bravery. Some didn't even notice it. It is quite simple. How many could just smile at all the injustice in the world and make believe as though for one moment, there is nothing wrong with it? How many could leave a life behind for a newer one on a distant land? How many could find beauty in the ugliest of ducklings? Who would dare venture in the land of the unknown and make an entire student body appreciate this "culture"? Who would be selfless enough to put everyone before them without a second thought? There is only one person who comes to mind; him.

For bravery so grand one must sacrifice a lot in order to be able to withstand everything that comes with it.

**OWARI**

**There you have it, until next time!**

**Op **


	3. Deepness of Mind

White Sheets and Paper Cups

**White Sheets and Paper Cups**

**Chapter 3: Deepness of Mind**

**I FOUND MY OLD DRAFT! Loud sounds of celebration Where was it? In my notebook, where it was supposed to be. So basically, I made a new chapter out of nothing, since this one and chapter two are very different. Enjoy.**

**P.S. even though I found the old draft, I don't remember where I wanted to take this chapter… oups.**

**Disclaimer: I even found 45 days.**

**Summary: Series of drabbles about the various characters from Ouran. **

Deepness of Mind

-Walking clears the mind.-

It had been a long day and an even longer evening. He was walking down the unknown that led to the building where the abnormally long meeting had been held. He didn't even know how to get back home. He could call his driver, he even knew that the bloke would be pleased to come and pick him up, but right now, all he wanted to do was sleep or walk. Whichever came first to his foggy brain. It seemed that walking came first. To think that it had even started as a good day. To be honest, it hadn't been all that bad, it had just been dull, extremely dull. When he came to an intersection, he noticed a bench with a lone person sitting on it. He forgot about the walk sign and went to join the other living person on the bench.

"Haru, _hic_, hi. You should take care of your father in his time of greatest need." He slurred to his bench companion.

"Senpai? What are you doing in this part of town?"

"Ah, a truly humorous and interesting story, I must say." He laughed thinking of the circumstance that led him here. Haruhi, on the other hand, didn't know what to say to that.

"The director in charge of the project was late, and then I realized I had forgotten a file back home. To top it off, my grandmother was eavesdropping on the meeting. That means that she thinks I'm even more of an incompetent than before. Isn't that wonderful?" The man signed and leaned back on the bench. He stretched his legs and put his arms behind his head. Haruhi was startled by this new attitude in the Host Club King. He was usually so composed and carefree, but she realized that deep down, he was hiding his true pains.

"I don't think you're an incompetent person. I think you're a very admirable person for putting up such strong fronts and never letting anyone be bothered for your pains and anguish. Not many people can manage to do that. But sometimes it's good to let everything out." Tamaki simply looked at her, astonished that she didn't think so lowly of her.

"Thank you, Haruhi." He whispered to her before collapsing on her shoulder, snoring lightly. Haruhi laughed and wondered how she would get home with such a weight on her shoulder.

**End of Three**

**So basically, the draft ended at "Isn't that wonderful?" and now I have finished it. I'm not too crazy of the ending, but it'll have to do.**

**So tell me what you think.**

**Op**


End file.
